1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have become slimmer and more lightweight, printed circuit boards for use therein have also become thinner. Consequently, these thinner printed circuit boards are more easily damaged by even small impacts to the electronic devices.
Conventionally, when an area of a printed circuit board has a narrower width than an adjacent area thereof, the narrower area is more easily damaged by an external force. For example, the narrow area may be easily bent or broken, impeding the proper operation of the electronic device.